Proof of his Love
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Moments where Shikamaru's love and patience for Ino is tested. Will he go far enough just for her or will they forever be 'just friends? ShikaIno obviously. R&R. Complete!
1. Picking up a Drunk Girl

**This will be my second fan fiction so… I guess I'm still an amateur writer or something but writing's definitely something I'm new to. So, R&R please and please be generous when it comes to reviews. The song's really old but I kinda like it so bear with me. Besides, it fits the chapter…**

Disclaimer: Can I have a wishbone so I can wish Naruto to be mine?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driving down the dim streets, Shikamaru turned up the radio.

It was already past 9 and he just got a phone call from a very, very drunk Ino:

"_Shika… (hic)" Ino squealed on the phone._

"_Ino? Is that you?" Shikamaru questioned on the phone. It didn't sound like her. Her voice wasn't the usual perky one._

"_Yyyyeahh…" Ino answered at the other end, "D-Do me a… (hic) favor, w'll ya?"_

_Arching a brow, Shikamaru asked, concerned, "Ino, are you drunk?"_

_The other end was definitely not silent when she didn't reply. At the background, Shikamaru heard booming music and drunken laughter. Ino was either in a bar or in a rave._

"_Think sooo…" Ino replied wearily, "Can you pick me up, pleeease, Shiika-kuuunn? Heehee… I'm just… uh… here… I guess (hic)…"_

_Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru mumbled on the phone, "Where are you, anyway?"_

_He heard continuous gulping, assuming that she was drinking more alcoholics, until she said, "At… Sasuke-kun'ssss… Got a rave o'er here… Reeeaaalll fun here…"_

_Slightly annoyed at the fact that she got drunk in her boyfriend's house, Shikamaru hastily answered, "Stop drinking, Ino. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just wait there and… don't let anything happen to you."_

He revved the engine and sighed. He was about to pick up the girl he loved, drunk and maybe groggy from drinking, from her boyfriend's house… not exactly a good idea but he'd do anything for her.

The music belched out of the radio and the lyrics didn't quite make Shikamaru feel any better:

'_I would take the stars out of the sky for you,_

_Stop the rain from falling if you asked me to,_

_I'd do anything for you,_

_Your wish is my command,_

_I could move a mountain if your hand is in my hand…'_

"Damn love songs…" Shikamaru mumbled to himself as he went down the block.

In a couple of minutes, he was outside Sasuke's manor. The booming music was heard even from outside. The party was probably a hit. He dialed Ino's number on his cellphone and waited for her to pick up.

"Sh-Shika-kunnn! Waha! Why ya callin'?" Ino finally picked up after 10 rings. Obviously, she was still drunk.

Shikamaru leaned against the wall beside the door and said, "Hey, Ino. I'm outside Sasuke's door so maybe you can come out anytime now…?"

There was a momentary pause in the middle until Ino replied, "Oooohhh… yeah, now I r'member… I asked ya to pick me up… Ookie-dokie, Shikamaru… I'll be out in a minute… I think…"

'_Words cannot express how much you mean to me,_

_There must be some other way to make you see,_

_If it takes my heart and soul, you know I'd pay the price,_

_Everything that I possess I'd gladly sacrifice…'_

"Crap…" Shikamaru muttered, "Now I've got the song lyrics in my head. Dammit."

20 minutes swept by and Shikamaru has gotten impatient, "What's taking her so long?" he said to himself. He called her again but this time, she wouldn't answer. Pissed, Shikamaru hung up.

Almost 40 minutes went by and Ino was still enjoying herself in Sasuke's party while Shikamaru stood outside, leaning on his car. He sighed, still waiting for her.

'_You to me are everything,_

_The sweetest song that I could sing,_

_Oh, baby, Oh, baby…_

_To you, I guess I'm just a clown_

_Who picks you up each time you're down,_

_Oh, baby, Oh, baby…"_

"Man, that song's getting to me…" Shikamaru said under his breath, "Humph. Troublesome."

Then, Ino finally walked out of Sasuke's front door, tipsy and laughing to herself.

She was tired and sleepy. The two just exchanged glances, "Oh, my head…" Ino groaned.

Shikamaru knew that too much alcohol always gave her headaches so once she climbed onto the front seat, he tucked a small pillow under her head and gave her an aspirin.

Buckling his seat belt, Shikamaru asked, "Are you alright, Ino?"

Ino just nodded her head and mumbled, "Thanks for waiting for me, Shika… That's so… nice of you…"

Soon, Ino had her tilted to the left, slightly touching Shika's shoulder. She was finally asleep.

'_Though you're close to me, we seem so far apart,_

_Maybe given time, you'll have a change of heart,_

_If it takes forever, girl, then I'm prepared to wait,_

_The day you give your love to me won't be a day too late…'_

'What the…?' Shikamaru said in his thoughts, 'How many times did this song play in the radio tonight? Weird.'

"Mmm… Shika?" Ino mumbled, waking up a little.

Shikamaru turned his gaze at her and said, "What?"

Ino smiled with her eyes peacefully shut as she said, "Did I ruin your night, having you pick me up from Sasuke's? I'm sorry…"

Shikamaru stroked her hair and lovingly said, "It's nothing, Ino. I'd do anything for you."

Without a move, Ino trailed off, "Really? Wow… Thanks for everything…"

Soon, she was asleep again.

'_You to me are everything,_

_The sweetest song that I could sing,_

_Oh, baby, oh, baby…'_

In minutes time, Shikamaru gently shook Ino awake, "Ino, hey," he whispered at her ear, "We're here. You're home."

But, the kunoichi didn't budge. She was sleeping so soundly that Shikamaru actually wanted to just let her sleep instead of disturbing her. Still, it couldn't be done.

He ransacked her pocket for her house keys, got off the car then opened Ino's front door.

After that, he took the sleeping Ino into his arms and carried her in. Grunting, Shikamaru tried to walk up the stairs slowly and silently so she wouldn't be disturbed.

When he reached her room, he gently lay Ino onto her bed, pulled her sheets over her then walked for the door.

But when he was about to close the door, he hesitated for a moment. He looked back to see Ino one last time before going home.

"'Night, Ino…" he whispered, "Call me again when you're too drunk to walk home."

At that, he slowly shut the door behind him, went down the stairs and drove home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's a little lame, I know. If you don't think so, then I'm glad. If you think it's worst than lame, let me know through a review. Your comments will be greatly appreciated. Review me!


	2. Restaurant Conversation

I know Chapter one was yech-ish (what a word) so I'll try to make this one better to make up for it. I'm sorry if I'm not doing any good right now. I have finals this week and I'm getting stressed.

**Disclaimer: Not Naruto's owner.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that…'

Shikamaru's thoughts were racing despite him usual emotionless face,

'Can't she talk about anything else? Let her talk about make-up even if I hate it but hearing her blah away about Sasuke is killing me.'

Ino and Shikamaru were waiting for Choji to arrive in a fast food restaurant. It was a typical Saturday and what better way to waste it by eating out with your friends?

"Anyway," Ino went on saying, "Sasuke's rave was totally off-the-roof, Shikamaru. You should've been there! It was like… wooh!"

Her talking hastened and it's as if there's no tomorrow.

Shikamaru felt his spit stiffening and growing rancid in his mouth. He wants to talk, for once, because if he hears another 'Sasuke' out of Ino's mouth, he'd burst.

"Why'd you want me to pick you up anyway?" he blurted out.

Ino stared back at him, "H-huh?"

Shikamaru, slightly embarrassed at the stupid question hid his face with the restaurant menu and muttered back, "I mean… doesn't Sasuke have his own car…? Maybe a… better one? I mean, he's you're boyfriend. Shouldn't he be the one sending you home or something?"

Ino shrugged and perkily said back, "I dunno, I feel more comfortable when you're the one fetching me and bringing me home. And besides, I left early. The rave wasn't even done so Sasuke had to stay and host."

At the excuse, Shikamaru just nodded but in his mind, he was thinking, 'I wanted a sweeter answer… specifically one where Sasuke's name isn't mentioned… but, that'll do.'

Silence crept about as neither said a word. Ino tapped her fingers on the table while Shikamaru gazed outside, hoping to see Choji arrive so he'd be saved from the awkward moment.

"Do you want a girlfriend, Shika?" Ino asked, all of a sudden.

Shikamaru's eyes grew as he shifted to her, "A g-girlfriend?" he stammered.

Ino nodded her head eagerly and described, "Yeah! Someone who'd tell you how cute your eyes get when you're shocked or how adorably rosy your cheeks get when you're shy. She'd also be the one to tell you how special you are. You know… a girlfriend!"

'Girlfriend…' the word echoed through Shikamaru's whole ego, 'No, Ino… I don't want a girlfriend… unless, of course, it's you…'

At that, Ino took her cellphone and clicked to her photo album, "I have lots of friends who are girlfriend material so you can just pick here…"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second, Ino…" Shikamaru interrupted, "I don't think I want one… a girlfriend. I think I'll concentrate on my training or something, y'know…?"

Ino pinched his cheek lightly and giggled, "Don't be shy, Shika," she teased, "You deserve a girl! You're a really nice guy and since you're such a sweetie to me, why won't you be like that to another girl?"

'Coz I'm only like that towards you, Ino…' he thought, wishing he could actually say it, 'I hardly look at other girls. I'm almost a woman-hater.'

Ino was busy with her phone, searching through a number of photos, saying, "Now, now, I'll just look through the pictures here and…"

"Ino…" Shikamaru mumbled as he held her wrist firmly, "I don't want a girlfriend." Every syllable was stressed, especially 'girlfriend'.

Rolling her eyes with a sympathetic smile, Ino slot her fingers through Shikamaru's and charmingly said, "Alright, Shika. Not today."

Shikamaru bit his lip, trying to hide the blush as Ino's hand fit his, "Not today," he strained to talk despite his teeth on his lip, "Not ever."

"Fine, fine…" Ino grumbled.

After a couple of minutes of just smiling, total hush of the two best friends, one of their phones beeped.

Shikamaru acted fast, took his phone from his pocket and found one unread message from Choji.

'_Have lunch without me,' _the message said, _'I've got a last-minute mission. Sorry. Say hi to Ino for me.'_

"Choji won't be with us," Shikamaru shared with Ino, "It'll be just us."

Ino nodded her head and said, "Oh, alright. That's… too bad."

'Wow, lunch with just Ino,' Shikamaru thought to himself, 'Nice streak of luck but I hope it won't run out just yet.'

Just then, Ino took out a pen, wrote a couple of digits on a piece of tissue and shoved it to Shikamaru's side of the table.

"What's this?" Shikamaru asked with an arched brow.

Ino beamed, "Temari's number." She smiled toothily and snickered.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and grumbled, "I don't need it, Ino."

Ino stood from the table and said before going for the restaurant's exit, "Think about it! Like I said, you need a girl!"

Shikamaru watched her pass him and a few tables before he shouted out, "What? Wait! Where are you going?"

Ino pulled the door open and called back one last time, "I'm going to Sasuke's house. I'll have lunch there to save you the trouble of paying for me. Bye, Shika!"

In a wink, she went off.

Speechless, Shikamaru shrunk back onto his seat and sighed, 'Paying for you really isn't any trouble, Ino, really. I just wished you'd stay.'

Grabbing the tissue, Shikamaru grumbled, "One day, I'll have to tell her so I'd stop suffering." He folded the tissue thrice and left it on the table as he walked out the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**I dunno if it's lame or whatever but one thing's for sure: I'm not in a writing mood. Reviews are welcome. Thanks for the kind people who review my stories. One day, you'll be repayed.**


	3. Jilted?

Groggy writer here so spare me the insulting reviews, please. Just this once. Okay, maybe you can submit those but not too harsh.

**Disclaimer: The usual disclaim… Naruto's owner is not me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Shikamaru? A-Are you… busy?"

Her voice was quivering and he could hear her sobs and sniffs. He flicked one eye open and saw Ino, crying like someone she loved had just died.

"Ino? What happened? Who made you cry?" he asked hurriedly.

She wiped her face with her arm and sniffed, "Is it okay if I sit with you?"

Shikamaru scooted to the left and let her take the empty patch of grass.

It's been a few days since their chat in the restaurant (A/C: See Chapter two) and Shikamaru hasn't talked to her since then.

But, now, they shared the shade under a huge tree on top of a hill beside a meadow. It was Shikamaru's favorite cloud-watching spot, actually.

Once again, Ino rubbed her eyes to wipe away some tears. Shikamaru wrapped an arm around his friend and asked, "Ino, who did this to you?"

'I'll crush his bones…' Shikamaru thought, clenching his other hand.

Ino's cerulean eyes looked up at Shikamaru. They were teary and sore from her crying and he had a hunch that it's because of…

"Sasuke…" Ino mumbled, "…Sasuke…"

'Hah!' Shikamaru yelled in his mind, 'I knew it!'

At the statement, Shikamaru raised his voice a little, questioning her, "Sasuke? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? Speak to me, Ino!"

Ino kept her gaze on the grass, forcing her eyes shut, making the tear drop faster, "Last night… he… he told me to meet him. I… didn't know why. Then… he jilted me."

Shikamaru wasn't surprised, "Jilted? You mean, he…"

"Yes!" Ino cried out, her words came out wearily, "He broke up with me. He called me stupid, ignorant…"

As Ino went on, Shikamaru froze, 'What a jerk, that guy!' he thought, 'He has the nerve to do and say these things to her…'

When she wasn't even done, Ino buried her head onto Shikamaru's chest, "I didn't want him to go, Shika! I'll be alone! No one will be there for me anymore!"

Shikamaru nipped his lip as Ino sobbed, "It's a if… I've lost the only person who's ever loved me…"

Drops were forming at the corner of Shikamaru's eyes, "Nope…" he whispered to her, "You just think that. You've still got your dad, your mom, your friends and all… You're not alone either. There are still people who love you…"

Then, he paused. Taking a deep breath, Shikamaru mustered some of his courage…

"…I'm still here, Ino… I'm not gonna go…"

Ino's hiccupping swept through him. She could feel her warm breath and cold, wet tears. He could sense her sniffing and he wished he'd get hit for every tear that falls from her eyes.

Clutching his vest, Ino tried to speak, "…Please don't g-go, Sh-Shika…" she murmured in between sobs and hiccups, "…Don't go…"

Shikamaru squeezed her shoulder and comfortingly said, "Hey, don't worry. I'll always be here with you. You know that."

Guilt was eating Ino away. She was remembering every minute when Shikamaru was there for her from the ordinary training days down to the moments that'll never happen again.

Technically, Shikamaru's been there for her and she hardly noticed.

She wiped her face on Shikamaru's Chunin vest then glanced at him, "Any advice, genius?" she playfully asked even if she was still quivering.

Looking up to the tree's leaves, Shikamaru muttered loud enough for her to hear,

"Well… There's no use in wasting your time, loving someone who always breaks your heart."

Ino arched a brow in slight confusion.

"What I mean is you should at least try to move on, alright?"

Nodding, Ino understood.

'I'm really bad at offering advice on this,' Shikamaru thought, 'Coz I don't practice what I preach. She's been breaking my heart and I still love her.'

The gentle breeze blew across the meadow, through the leaves and amid the sun's rays. Out of nowhere, Ino held out her finger, pointing at the sky.

"Shika, look…" she said, gazing at something up there.

Shikamaru averted his eyes to the skies and soon, he was smiling, too, when he saw it.

"Hey. Nice." It was all that he could say.

It was a rare sight: A heart-shaped cloud.

Shikamaru looked at Ino and saw her shining smile, "Well," he said, "That certainly placed a smile on your face."

Ino looked up at him and said, "It did you good, too, if you haven't noticed."

'Is today a good chance?' the question was bothering him, 'Should I tell her now?'

Leaning on him, Ino then said, "Shika, I take it back."

Puzzled, Shikamaru said, "Take what back?"

"I don't want you to have a girlfriend," she admitted, "I don't want you to have to leave me. I want you to be with me. I'm sorry I kinda forced you the other time."

Shikamaru's smile grew and as he patted her head, he said, "Why not?"

Noticing the clouds turning a little gray, Shikamaru pushed her gently up and said, "Come on, let's get going. I sense rain…"

Ino grabbed his arm and with her puppy dog eyes, she pleaded, "Walk me home, Shika. Walk me home, please."

With a chuckle, Shikamaru said, "Of course, Ino!"

And as they walked down the hill to the village, Shikamaru thought,

'Advice to self that I'd definitely do:

Wait for her even if it takes forever…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Still lame? Maybe this fanfic's meant to turn out lame. I dunno… Review me please and maybe at the next and last chapter, there'll be more 'eventful-ness'…**


	4. Confessions under the Rain

So far, I'm not making this fan fic any better so I'll understand if there are flames in my reviews. R&R.

**Disclaimer: Even if SweetMisfortune119 said I'm Masashi Kishimoto's twin, I still don't own Naruto (I am not his twin).**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pit-pattering everywhere were the raindrops.

It was just a light rain shower, actually. But, strangely, the sun was still shining. It's one of those few rain showers that felt refreshing and cheery.

Ino locked arms with Shikamaru as her eyes were still gloomy from the break up with Sasuke. Shikamaru noticed it and sighed,

'What does Sasuke have that I don't?…' he thought, asking himself, '…Aside from pretty boy looks, that is.' (A/C: Personally, I think Shikamaru's a good-looking guy. Seriously!)

The tiny drops fell from the clouds simultaneously as the two walked along the path. It didn't bother Ino much, which was unlike her, and as they passed through the almost deserted streets, neither said a word.

"You want me to go buy you an umbrella?" concerned, Shikamaru asked her.

She just shook her head and mumbled back, "No… I… I want to cry with the rain…"

It always pained Shikamaru every time Ino was hurt, depressed or angry. He'd always find a way to cheer her up and make her forget about it all. But, not today… coz he's miserable, too.

It seemed like the rain was getting harder by the minute despite the fact that the sun was still shining behind all the rain.

It made Shikamaru remember good times:

"_It's raining!" the crowd screamed._

_It was Ino's thirteenth birthday and she decided to have an outdoor dance party. Everything was going well until the rain poured when the party hasn't even gone halfway._

"_This just had to happen!" Ino yelled in horror, stomping her feet onto the drenched grass, watching each guest depart from her backyard._

_She stood under the rain, soon to bursting into tears since her party was now ruined. People would definitely talk about it… as the lamest and as the biggest rip-off of a party of the year._

_Ino didn't get comforted by her parents immediately. They were assisting the guests, dirtied and messy. Everybody was inside the house, seeking shelter from the rain…_

_Everyone but Shikamaru._

"_It's just a little rain…" he grumbled, "What's so wrong about it?"_

_Ino turned to see him, "Oh…" she said, sobbing a little, "You… you didn't run off."_

_Shaking his head, he replied, "Nope. It's just rain. Not really a big deal."_

_Glad that he didn't leave yet sad that everyone else did, Ino asked, "So, you're not going to call this party a… rip-off or something?"_

_Shikamaru arched a brow and said, "Rip-off? This party isn't a rip-off, really. I don't think it is, at least. Now, Kiba's pants? They were __**ripped off**__…"_

_Ino laughed with pure joy and went closer to Shikamaru. They stood there in the middle of her lawn, chuckling. "Ever danced under the rain?" Shikamaru asked curiously._

_Ino shook her head and said, "You know how I hate the rain, Shika…"_

_Smirking, Shikamaru grabbed Ino by the wrist and muttered, "Well, you don't know how much you're missing."_

_Somewhat unconsciously, Shikamaru began to snap his fingers and randomly make his own dance steps._

_She stared back, "There's… no music…"_

_Listening to the quick patting of the rain, Shikamaru answered, "It doesn't matter. You just gotta have fun, I guess."_

"_I dunno…" Ino hesitated then began backing away._

_Knowing she wouldn't try it, Shikamaru connected his shadow to hers._

"_Shikamaru!" she screamed, a little annoyed._

_He made a few poses to check the shadow technique's effect and said, "Give it a try. It'll be worth it. I promise!"_

_In a couple of seconds, the two were dancing under the rain, with no music and without a care._

_Ino was dancing on her own in a few minutes, "You're right, Shika!" Her smile was finally back, "It's fun! Especially with you!"_

_And that was enough to make Shikamaru glad._

After the recall, Shikamaru glanced at Ino, who stared straight across the road at nothing.

'Ino…' he wanted to say, 'Wanna dance under the rain like how we did before?'

But, obviously, those words were far. She's not in the mood for anything like that at the moment.

In a flash, the rain fell with so much force that you'd be convinced that it could already be hail.

Shikamaru noticed Ino put her hand over her head and hasten her paces. She was looking left and right frantically. Shikamaru knew that she wanted to get some kind of protection under the rain, "Shoot," she said, "Shika, are we anywhere near any roof or something?"

Shikamaru looked all around and noticed that they were in an alley. There was nothing but trash bins and building walls at both sides.

Not knowing what was the smart thing to do, Shikamaru took his vest off, "Lean on the wall, Ino," he calmly ordered.

Ino gave him a weird look, "What?" she almost screamed.

Shikamaru shot at her and said, "You want to get dry? Do it."

Ino trusted Shikamaru and at that leaned on the wall behind her. At that, Shikamaru spread his wide vest over her head and kept the drops from touching her.

His hands held a part of the wall firm on the wall while the other part rested on his head, half covering him.

"Smart thinking, Shika…" Ino said, "But what if the rain lasts long? Won't you be numb or something? Let's just look for some place…"

"No…" he firmly said, "I'll be fine. Even if I have to stay like this for hours end, I will."

Ino's cheeks got tinted with a blush when Shikamaru said that. And Shikamaru had an even redder tint on.

It was an awkward position. Their faces were inches away, drops dripping down their chins. Shikamaru could feel his hands shaking. He couldn't feel his legs. Was he that near to Ino? His body almost pressed against hers.

'Damn you, Shikamaru…' he thought to himself with anger, 'Show some respect to her, will ya? Step away!'

Oddly, Ino grabbed him by the shirt, the portion near the abdomen and pulled it towards her.

Shikamaru blushed even more and his cheeks were absolutely flushed.

Ino leaned closer to his ear, "Tell me the truth," she whispered, "I heard someone say that you like me… Is it… true?"

Shikamaru fisted his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. He could still feel her breath near his ear. Biting his lip, he muttered, "I… Y-Yeah… It's true. I'm sorry…"

At that, Shikamaru took his vest from over their heads and put it on again, "It's been that way for so long, already…" he confessed, buttoning his vest, "I tried not to… I'll stop. Don't worry. One day, I'll get over you or something. Just don't hate me… Crap."

For once, Shikamaru was uneasy. He didn't know what to say. She knew the truth… all along. He wanted to run away from her but he knew his whole body was numb.

Under the rain, Ino looked back at him humbly. She didn't have a frown or a smile. Her lips were just pursed.

Ino placed her hands behind her and looked down, "I have a confession, Shika…" she mumbled, "Sasuke… he was… kind of… uh… not my boyfriend…"

"…He's not? You've been lying to me?" Shikamaru said, surprised and a little pissed.

Ino snit her lower lips and went on, "I was just… pretending. I wanted to see if you'd be… jealous or something…"

Hearing the reason, Shikamaru began to relax a little, "Wh-What do you mean? You mean… you've been testing me or something?"

Nodding, Ino couldn't meet Shikamaru's eyes. She was feeling guiltier and guiltier. "I wanted to tell you that I liked you… for a long time already. I just didn't know when to make my move or if you'd take it easily or…"

Shikamaru hushed her by placing a finger on her lips. He had a serious look on and said, "Let me get something straight: You… like… me?"

Ino nodded her head slowly.

Then, Shikamaru took the finger away from her lips. "Hn…" he just mumbled, "…Shut up."

Ino's eyes widened, "Sh-Shut up?!"

Shikamaru's voice was angry and demanding, "Yeah! You heard me! Shut up! I don't want you to tell me lies just so I'd feel better or something!"

"I'm not lying!" she yelled back, "Not this time!"

Shikamaru snapped back at her, "I know that tactic already," he looked away, "Just… shut up about it…"

He proceeded to walk away when Ino snatched his arm and gripped tight as if never to let go, "Shika, listen to me! I asked you to pick me up so you'd be jealous of Sasuke! I told you that you needed a girlfriend because I wanted to know if you're interested in anyone else! Believe me!"

He turned around to face her, the rain slightly bothering him, "Then what about the break up thing? All those tears were forced or something?"

Ino stifled her tears, "The break up thing was a made-up reason…" she admitted, "The tears were real, though. I was crying coz…"

She clutched his arm and tried to speak up,

"I heard that other girls liked you. Eventually… I was the one who got jealous. And the things I said like 'Don't go…' were meant for you! I really, really don't want you to go!"

Almost pushing her away, Shikamaru muttered, "Oh, yeah? I want proof…"

There was stillness in the air. Both stood motionless, staring straight at each other's eyes. Until, Ino finally tiptoed high enough and reached for Shikamaru's lips. The soft touch of Ino's lips made Shikamaru's anger fade off.

Somehow, something was telling him that she was telling the truth.

He let go of her lips and said,

"W-Whoa…"

Ino still held him, "Forgive me?"

Shikamaru smirked and replied in a hushed tone, "… Sure. No more lying?"

Ino nodded, "Definitely."

"Now," Shikamaru said, "About that… confession…"

Ino was eager to hear, "What about it?"

He wrapped his arms around her and said,

"Well, let's just say that it changes a lot between us…"

He winked and Ino giggled.

The rain lessened and the sunshine showed even more. Shikamaru gazed upward then said, "Well, I better get you home…"

Ino made a cute look and playfully said, "Whatever you say, Shika-honey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**The Shika-honey thing didn't mean that they became a couple from that moment on, all right? Special mention:**

**WittyFlower: Thanks for being the first to leave a review. It helps me a lot.**

**This isn't the last chapter so keep waiting. I'll update soon.**


	5. Will you Go out with Me, Shika?

This, I think, will be the last chapter but if it isn't, you'll know if you have this story in your Story Alerts. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope to find more soon!

**Disclaimer: Naruto will one day be mine… but not today.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blushing and smiling, Ino glanced at Shikamaru, who was seated all alone on a bench.

It was a warm afternoon and Ino was mischievously stalking her Shikamaru. Even after they've confessed their feelings, Shikamaru still won't take her as his girlfriend.

"Heehee…" Ino giggled in the shadows, watching Shikamaru, "I can't believe it. He doesn't notice that I'm here…"

But then, a firm yet gentle hand landed on her shoulder.

Ino felt a chill go up and down her spine. 'What the…?' she thought in shock. She could sense the stranger's hand reaching out to strangle her neck, "I… noticed… you…" the man whispered.

At that, Ino chuckled, "Shikamaru, you scared me!" she said.

The Shikamaru on the bench disappeared. It was a doppelganger all along.

"You've been following me all afternoon, Ino," he said, smiling, "What's up?"

Ino beamed back at Shikamaru and answered, "I can't believe you! You still won't ask me to be your girlfriend!"

Shikamaru arched a brow, "Uh… How is that related to you stalking me?"

Ino placed her hands on her hips and said perkily, "If I can't have you, then maybe if I stalked you, you'd agree."

"Oh…" Shikamaru muttered, "Where'd you get that assumption?"

"You, silly!" Ino smirked, "The other day, you told me that you used to stalk me, too!"

Shikamaru just nodded slowly and said, "Oh… okay, Ino…"

'But, seriously,' Shikamaru thought to himself, 'What's that got to do with stalking me?'

Ino tilted her head and asked, "Anyway, can you make it tonight?"

"Make it? Make it to what?" Shikamaru asked, puzzled.

"Tonight's dinner! Did you forget? We're having dinner together!" Ino exclaimed.

Shikamaru blushed and awkwardly stammered, "Dinner? Just… us? L-Like a date?"

Ino nodded and said, "Yes, Shika. A date… coz if you won't ask me out, I'll be the one to ask you out."

Shikamaru stood motionless in front of Ino, 'Wow…' he thought, 'She wants me so badly…'

At that, Ino kissed Shikamaru's cheek and said, "I have to go. Daddy's probable worried about me. I'll see you tonight, Shika! Pick me u at 7:30!"

The, she skipped away.

Shikamaru held the cheek she kissed and whispered, "My first date… Oh, Gosh… I need help. I need tips. I know nothing about dates, damn it…"

"Oh, really? Huh. Then you should ask me." A voice said.

From the tree nearby, a kunoichi jumped down and introduced herself, "I think you still remember me, Shika."

Shikamaru's eyes grew, "T-Temari?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**That's all for now! G2G! Exams tom! It's short coz i'm rushing! Gotta study! R&R! Will update soon!**


	6. StarGazing

Sorry for the uber short chapter 5. Anyway, I'm in summer vacation now so I'll be using up my 2 months updating and writing new stuff! Yeah! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy reading this!

Disclaimer: I'm not Naruto's owner, sadly. :P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah, it's me, alright." Temari said, walking towards Shikamaru.

He just stared at her and said, "It's… been a while…" There was a slight sternness in his voice.

Temari smirked, "Just three years since we last saw each other, Shika…" she corrected him with her hands on her waist.

Shikamaru gave a somewhat indifferent stare at her and mumbled, "Don't call me that…"

"Why not?" Temari snapped with a bad girl tone, "Ino's been calling you that recently instead of the oh-so-formal 'Shikamaru' she used before. And why so snappy today?"

Turning around, Shikamaru muttered, "…You said you'd never come back…"

Temari placed a firm grip on his shoulder and made him face her, "Well, I wanted to. Can't do anything about it, I'll say."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Temari, you've caused enough trouble to me in the past, you troublesome…"

"Trouble? In the past?" Temari said with a smart-aleck voice, "Shika, are you accusing me of something?"

Shikamaru tried to get away from where he was but something was stopping him, "You told everyone that you were my girlfriend! Which was not true!" he snapped, almost rudely, "Ino almost hated me! Nobody believed me when I said the truth until you left Konoha!"

Temari twirled around and said, "Past is past, Shika. And, besides… a lot of people said we're a cute couple…"

Shikamaru shuddered in his place, "Temari… I told you already a million times… Get over me. It's too troublesome. Find some other guy…"

Temari shoved him a little with anger, "_You're _the one who smiles at me! Didn't that mean anything?"

"Smiling! Smiling means I'm greeting you, that's all!" Shikamaru yelled, "And we were Chunin and pretty close. You'd be there for me a lot of times, yeah, but I never said that I wanted you…"

Shikamaru trailed off, feeling a little ashamed for confronting a girl.

A scowl spread on Temari's face, "Why _don't _you like me, Shika?" Temari demanded, "What does Ino have that I don't?"

"That's something for me to keep and something for you to find out." Shikamaru coolly replied.

Then, Temari muttered, "Well, good luck with your little date tonight. Are you sure you don't need me or my help?"

Shikamaru pretended not to hear anything and furiously walked to another direction. 'Troublesome woman,' Shikamaru thought, 'She said that she wouldn't show up again. And she did on the wrong time.'

Memories that he tried to erase forever replayed:

'_Temari's my what?!' Shikamaru exclaimed, staring wide-eyed in front of a disgusted Choji and a somewhat heated Ino._

"_Girlfriend! Temari's your girlfriend and you didn't tell us!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs, "She's going around, boasting how sweet you are and how mushy you two would get!"_

_Shikamaru turned to Choji and pleaded, "Don't tell me that you believe her! Ino, Choji, this isn't true!"_

_Ino pushed him and shouted, "We're best friends! You're supposed to tell the truth when it came to things like that!"_

_Shikamaru watched tiny tears form in Ino's eyes. 'Why the hell is she crying?' Shikamaru thought._

"_And of all the girls, Shikamaru," Choji added, "It just had to be the one who'd bully Ino almost everyday!"_

_Temari would call Ino names and insult her in her face each time. Shikamaru knew that well and he also knew that Ino would pretend that she wouldn't care. But in her heart, each word strikes her hard._

"_Shikamaru!" Ino yelled, almost crying, "How could you! I didn't know you loved Temari even if she'd hurt me! I can't believe you! You'd like someone who discriminates your best friend!"_

_She ran from the place, irritated and crying tears of hate._

'Humph…' Shikamaru thought to himself as he kicked pebbles off his path, 'I guess the reason why I don't like Temari that much is coz she always does awful things to Ino…'

Shikamaru gazed upwards. There wasn't a cloud in sight. "Whatever happens will, I guess…" he just told himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pushing the shop door open, Shikamaru politely greeted, "Uh… Good Evening… sir…"

He didn't know what name to use: Mr. Yamanaka? Uncle Inoichi? Inoichi-Sama? What the…

Inoichi, Ino's father, smiled once he caught sight of Shikamaru, "Shikamaru!" he exclaimed with out-stretched arms behind the counter, "What brings you here?"

Shikamaru sheepishly shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced at his watch: 7:27 p.m. "I… I'm going to pick your daughter up… sir."

Inoichi nodded his head up and down, as if understanding something, "Oh. So that's why she's been fussing about what to wear. Where _are _you going with her?"

Shikamaru proceeded to enter the shop and mumbled, "I'm… taking her to dinner tonight… my treat."

A beam swept over Inoichi, "That's real nice of you, Shikamaru," Inoichi commended, "But, shouldn't you have a chaperone if that's the case?"

"Ch-Chaperone?" Shikamaru stammered. 'Jeez,' he thought in his head, 'We're just going to have a dinner date. No need for that…'

All of a sudden, Ino was hurrying down the stairs to meet Shikamaru.

"Shika!" she perkily screamed, then, she turned to her father, "Daddy, do you mind if Shika and I go out for dinner?"

Inoichi gave his daughter a lenient look then sweetly negotiated, "But, princess, this is such short notice. You didn't tell me and you don't have a chaperone…"

Ino gave a confident look and shook her head, "Daddy, we don't need a chaperone. It's just a date."

Her father's eyes grew.

"D-Date?" Ino's dad repeated.

Ino cheerily nodded her head with a beautiful smile, standing beside a nervous and sweating Shikamaru.

Inoichi went from behind the counter, had his arms across his chest as he approached Shikamaru and said in a serious (and scary) tone, "I didn't know that you were courting my daughter."

Shikamaru's mouth went dry. He couldn't speak.

"Well," Inoichi reconsidered, "I think I can trust you with my little angel. You _are _my comrade's son, after all. But, I have some rules for dates: No going to bars. Curfew is at 9:30. And…"

His face was beginning to chill, "Have fun. Take care of my baby girl."

Shikamaru's tension faded at that point. "Thanks, Daddy! You're the best!" Ino squealed. She gave her father a quick and snug hug, "See you later!" she called back as she and Shikamaru left the shop.

Ino held onto Shikamaru's arm saying, "Hey, relax, Shika. Did you think my dad was going to kill you?"

Shikamaru seemed like he was catching his breath, "…Honestly, yes…"

Ino laughed a little, "You shouldn't think of that," she assured him, "He trusts you. Come on, I know the perfect place to go to."

She led him through the busy streets, holding his hand, making sure that he won't get left behind. Finally, she stopped and pointed out.

"There…" she said gleefully.

Shikamaru was perplexed. There, a few steps away, was his cloud-watching spot: the same huge tree on the hill beside a meadow.

"You're familiar with this place, obviously. Have you ever spent your time there after sunset?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru shook his head, "Are you sure you want to spend our first date there? I can take you to some restaurant, you know…"

Ino gave him a model's pout and explained, "Shika, for me, this night is ultimately special. I want to spend it in a special place with a special person. You're that special person."

He could feel himself unconsciously carve a smile. "If that's what you want," he said, "Then… alright."

Upon reaching the spot, they seated themselves under the tree, the very same place where Ino cried as Shikamaru comforted her.

'_There's no use in wasting your time, loving someone who always breaks your heart…'_

The piece of advice he gave last time repeated itself in his head.

He looked at Ino, checking if she really is fine with this. And when he did, he found her gazing at the stars. "I just love doing this, Shika." Ino mumbled with a sigh.

Averting his gaze from her, Shikamaru shifted his glances from star to star until he spotted one unusually brighter than the rest.

"Hey… Do you think that's a wishing star?" he asked her.

Ino turned her eyes to the star Shikamaru pointed out, "Oh, yeah. I see it often and each time, I make a wish. You should, too, you know."

She closed her eyes tight and whispered a silent wish.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the childish act but soon, he found himself lightly closing his eyes, too, making a wish:

'I wish that I'll get the guts to ask her to be mine…' he wished…

When he blinked his eyes open again, he was looking deep into Ino's crystal blue irises, "You want to know what I wished for, Shika?" she asked like a little girl, eager to share a secret.

Shikamaru smirked and replied, "I heard somewhere that if you tell someone your wish, it won't come true." But, he wanted to know, though.

She shrunk back onto her patch of grass and said, "I'm telling you anyway…"

Shikamaru turned his head and waited for to speak up.

"I wished…" she began, "…that you'll love me forever… coz I'll love _you _forever."

Smiling, Shikamaru whispered, "Promise?"

"Promise." Ino reassured.

With that, both stared back at the stars again.

Sighing, Shikamaru muttered, "Ino… I have to tell you something…"

Ino, alarmed, sharply turned her head to Shikamaru and asked, "What? What is it, Shika?"

Shikamaru held his breath. He's been doing this recently every time he tries to tell Ino something, either something sensitive or not,

"W-Will you… be my girl?"

Ino's happy expression burst out. Her throat felt like something was clutching it and no words came out of her mouth.

Shikamaru drew his gaze away when he went on, "But… if you don't want… it's… it's cool. It'll be okay if…"

But, before he could even go on, Ino held her close, "Stop talking and listen to my answer, Shika! It's a big, fat YES!"

Their foreheads touched and they now stared into each other's eyes. Ino was in Shikamaru's arms, comfortable and somehow secure. "Are you serious about that answer?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino gave him a sweet yet quick smack on the lips, "I've never been more serious before, Shika-honey…"

Chuckling, Shikamaru said, "There. Now, you can call me that…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lame? Sorry. Not lame? Thanks! Reviews are absolutely welcome so I can somehow improve and maybe I can know some points of the story you liked or disliked. Thanks so much for the reviews, specifically the ones from WittyFlower! The next chapter's gonna be interesting, swear!


	7. Two Timing?

Chapter 7… not the last, that's for sure. I dunno how many chapters this story will have but I hope doesn't change your mind about reading this. The song's 'With You' by Chris Brown. I don't own it but I love it!

**Note: I didn't edit the lyrics, okay? You'll find it a little grammatically wrong or something but I downloaded it and it's really like that.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A-Are you sure…?" Shikamaru could feel his air cut. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Shikamaru felt like falling apart. He wanted to throw his phone out the window and just die. He could feel his cold sweat running down his cheeks. His heart seemed like it would fail…

Shikamaru listened to the voice in the other end, "Positive, Shikamaru." Choji said, a little sad at the other end.

Nothing came out of Shika's mouth. He was stunned, shocked.

'No way…' he thought to himself, '…It can't be true…'

"Damn it, Choji," Shikamaru said wearily, "Don't make me jump into conclusions or anything troublesome like that. Are you really, really sure that…"

He didn't want to continue his sentence as a prick made his throat numb,

"…That Ino's two-timing me?" he finished.

Choji sighed at the other end and muttered, "I'm afraid so, Shikamaru. If you don't believe me, see for yourself. Follow her around or something and you'll see that she's got this guy she's always holding hands with and…"

"You don't have to go on, you know! It doesn't help!" Shikamaru suddenly shouted at the phone. He found it hard to believe that Ino, _his _Ino, was dating another guy.

"Chill, Shikamaru…" Choji hissed on the phone, "It's not the end of the world, darn it."

Shikamaru kept on heaving heavy sighs, "Well, I want to hear the truth from Ino herself. I trust that she'll tell me the truth, eventually…"

Choji shook his head, even if Shikamaru couldn't see it, "You think she'll tell you?" Choji asked.

"…Not immediately. I don't expect that from her." Shikamaru mumbled, "But, I'll find a way…"

He hung up and sat himself down on a nearby chair. Confused, Shikamaru slouched and grumbled, "Gosh, I hope Choji was lying…"

His anxiety got the best of him. He began to worry about it, which was something he hardly did being the carefree, lazy ninja he's always been.

'They always tell me that Ino's one hell of a flirt,' Shikamaru thought, 'But, would she actually go this far? Can't she really stick to just one guy?'

Standing from his seat, Shikamaru had numerous questions in his mind and got preoccupied with these. He even missed a step in the stairs as he kept on thinking of her.

He entered his room and threw himself onto his bed. Closing his eyes, Shikamaru wanted to relax, meditate and just… breathe properly after those last few minutes.

Shikamaru flicked his eyes open then pressed the play button on his stereo nearby. There was a CD inside (He's lazy enough to not even bother taking it out) and when the CD was already spinning, being read by the player, Shikamaru clicked the forward button thrice.

'_I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight'_

"Damn…" Shikamaru grumbled, "I forgot that song's number 3 on the list. It's wrong-timing, but whatever."

He closed his eyes and took in the music, each word and each note that rang in his ears:

'_Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot..little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..'_

Half-asleep, Shikamaru thought, 'What if… What if she **is **two-timing me? Wh… What if she didn't… really love me?'

'_Oh, little cutie  
When..you talk to me  
I swear..the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and..'_

'Should I still love her like how Temari still likes me after all the trouble we went through?' the question stuck.

Silent tears formed at the corner of his eyes and by the time he realized it, he thrust his palm swiftly against his eyes in the intention of wiping it off.

'Get a hold of yourself, Shikamaru…'

'_You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..'_

He sat up and muttered under his breath, sounding depressed and quite desperate, "Aw, man. What am I supposed to do? Why can't I get any answers, darn it!"

Shikamaru grabbed his pillow and pounded his fists, "Why am I worrying about this so much, anyway? She's just a girl, a girl!" he exclaimed, forcing himself to snap out of it.

'_I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel..'_

"Yeah… just a girl…" he whispered in a monologue.

The music didn't stop.

"Yeah…" he repeated, "… But she's the girl I love…"

All of a sudden, his bedroom door swung open, "Shikamaru! How many times do I have to tell you not to put your stereo's volume in maximum… Oh!"

It was his mother, holding a wooden spoon.

Shikamaru stared back at his mother with the little beads of tears streaming down his face.

"Shikamaru," she then softly started to speak, "Anything wrong? I've never seen you like that since the time you got a cut when you were 5."

'What I feel when I'm… 

_With you…_

_With you…_

_With you…_

_With you…_

_With you…'_

"Nothing! Nothing, ma!" he defended, "I… A bug got into my eye, that's all! I…" he stood from his bed, "I'll go wash it off…" he made an alibi.

But his mother blocked the way, "Tell me all about it, Shikamaru." She calmly said.

'_I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,'_

Shikamaru stubbornly shook his head, "Nothing, Mom…" he lied, "Nothing troublesome, that is…"

His mom rolled her eyes and pointed the spoon at him, "Don't go lying to me, young man," she demanded, "I want to know what big thing could've made you cry."

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes with his arm, "I'm not crying, damn it, Mom!" he answered back, almost shouting.

His mom got furious, "Sit! Now! Then, tell me everything! Now, Shikamaru!"

'_Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything…yeah..'_

Being obedient, Shikamaru sat back down and hesitantly told his mother, "Choji… told me that Ino was… kind of two-timing me."

"Kind of?" his mom said, raising a brow.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and grumbled, "Yeah. Something's telling me that I shouldn't believe it but there's also this nagging feeling that… it's true."

Sitting beside her son, Shikamaru's mom counseled, "Well, don't go making any conclusions. If you want to know the truth, you'll have to wait of it to arrive."

"But…" Shikamaru mumbled, "How do I know if it _is _the truth?"

She paused and patted his shoulder, "When it's what Ino says. You should learn to trust her if you want a good relationship."

'_And I..  
Will never try to deny,  
that you're my whole life,  
'cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die..'_

Still, he was in doubt, "Mom… Let's say Ino admitted that she _is _two-timing me. Should I still love her or should I move on?"

His mom stood from her place, kissed her son on the forehead and smiled, "Well, son," she said, "That's up to you."

She walked towards the door, saying, "I say, Shikamaru," she looked back, "You're beginning to think maturely."

She closed the door behind her once she was out.

'_So I won't front,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,  
'cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day'_

Shikamaru glanced at his watch: 5:45 p.m.

'Man…' Shikamaru said in his head, 'I still don't know what to do.'

He took his cellphone, which was on silent mode the whole time, and checked if he received any new messages. When he took a look, he stared back, frozen.

'_I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
Woo Oh.. Yeah  
They need it boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Hearts all over the world tonight'_

One Unread Message from Ino.

Almost shaking, he read it once… and then again… then a third time, absorbing each sentence, each word, each letter…

'Hi, Shika. Look, we need to… talk. Can you come over at our cloud-watching spot? It's… a little important. I'll be waiting.'

"Talk…?" Shikamaru whispered, a little scared.

'_I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel..'_

Immediately, he pocketed his phone, put his Chunin vest on and hastily walked around the room, trying to pull himself together. He looked at the mirror, trying hard to look calm, cool and collected.

He breathed a few huffs until he made his way across the room and rushed out the door, leaving the lights and stereo running…

'What I feel when I'm…' 

Shikamaru briskly walked out of his house, locking the front door behind him and half-ran to the right direction.

'_With you…_

_With you…_

_With you…_

_With you…_

_With you…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Hope that'll do. Reviews please. Shika's prolly out of character here. It won't happen again. Thanks. I'll update ASAP.**


	8. We Need to Talk

Last chapter, I predict. Feedbacks and reviews are welcome. Please do submit some. I haven't been getting lately and it's pulling my spirit down.

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not HyUcHiHa Property. Lol.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How do I tell him…?"

Ino mumbled to herself.

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and went on whispering, "Maybe I shouldn't. But… no. I should. Yeah… I should. But, he'll be so mad at me and he'll hate me for sure."

Ino clenched her fists, saying, "Shika… I… I…" She was practicing what to tell Shikamaru once he got back when she was interrupted.

"You what, Ino?" a low voice asked from nearby.

Ino glanced left and right until she found Shikamaru, hidden behind the tree's leaves' shade. Her eyes grew, "H-How long have you been here…?" she asked.

He sat down beside her and mumbled, "I didn't hear much. I… just got here."

Ino nodded in acknowledgement as she stared down at the still grass. Shikamaru fixed his seating position involuntarily. Obviously, both were uncomfortable at the moment.

'Don't tell me this is related to the two-timing thing…' Shikamaru prayed in his thoughts. The last thing that he wanted to have was a break-up.

Shikamaru moved closer to her and asked timidly, "So… what did you want to… talk about?" He unintentionally emphasized the word 'talk'.

Swallowing hard, Ino tried not to make her eyes meet his. If ever that happened, she knows that she'll lose her nerve.

"Shika…" she began, "You know that being… honest is in a… relationship is important, right? Especially in one like ours…"

Shikamaru raised his brows in reply. He wanted her to stop beating around the bush and just come clean but he understood how difficult it is. He was actually surprised that Ino couldn't just spill it in his face.

"If you understand that fact," Ino continued, "Then, somehow, just somehow… You'll understand what I'll try to say…"

Shikamaru grabbed her hand and comfortingly held it. "Don't worry so much about me," he lied, "Just tell me. I'm sure I'll understand."

Nodding almost fervently, Ino faced him and confessed,

"…We need to break up…"

The words grasped Shikamaru's neck like a viper's hold. 'I knew it,' he thought, 'I knew this was going to happen…'

Not letting her go, Shikamaru mumbled, "There's… another guy…?"

Ino bit her lip and almost chokingly whispered, "I'm… I'm so sorry, Shika… I'm sorry…"

Shikamaru bowed his head. He wasn't going to take it easily that quickly. He was regretting wanting to know the truth.

"What did I do wrong…?" Shikamaru asked, wanting to know more oddly, "What other thing did you want from me that other guys gave you? Tell me…"

Ino shook her head frantically and exclaimed, "It's not that! You didn't do anything wrong, Shika! No, nothing. It's… It's me. I dunno. I was waiting for you and… it turned out that I'm not a patient person."

Shikamaru's temper was running out for now, "Spill it, Ino!" he almost shouted out, "Why did you need another guy when you had me?"

The words didn't feel natural for Shikamaru. It made his feel kinda possessive… or something like that.

After hearing Shikamaru's tone, Ino said,

"You don't get it. Remember how I'd try to convince you to ask me to be your girlfriend already? It meant that… I wanted you and… I wanted you **now**! Then, this guy came along and… he immediately asked me to be his. I was thinking, I'm single anyway, and you wouldn't ask me yet… so, I took my chances with him."

Shikamaru's vein was throbbing, "So you got tired of waiting for me and decided to go get an alternative? Is that it?"

"Somehow, you kinda got what I meant…" Ino muttered,

"Then, when you became my boyfriend, I wanted to ditch the guy I was currently with… but it turned out that I couldn't…"

Tired and exasperated, Shikamaru mumbled, "Who is he, anyway…?'

"You don't need to know… trust me." Ino answered.

There was an unwanted silence between the two. Ino kept on staring at the horizon before them while Shikamaru had his eyes shut, almost suicidal.

"I-It's alright…" Shikamaru finally spoke.

Ino's eyes widened. "What?" she said with a gasp, "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru fixed his gaze at Ino and said,

"I said it's alright. I understand. I'm not angry or anything at you for doing this to me. I'm actually… glad that you eventually told me honestly.

Coz, you know, if that guy makes you happy and I… don't, then, stick with him. All that matters is that you're satisfied and that that smile stays on your face."

Gaping back at Shikamaru, Ino thought, 'It's not like him to lie about his feelings and emotions… unless… he isn't lying."

Managing a fake and forced grin was hard for Shikamaru since he has always hidden behind a frown.

"So…" Shikamaru mumbled, "I guess we're over…"

At the statement, Ino opened her mouth but she couldn't make out any words. She wanted to say that she took it all back. Unbelievably, Shikamaru was taking this lightly. He loved her enough to let her go.

When there was no reply from Ino, Shikamaru stood from where he sat and said before leaving, "That guy's lucky to have you…"

Acting quickly, Ino made a grab for Shikamaru's sleeve, "Wait!" she called out, "Shika, wait! I'm…"

Wanting to take everything she has done and just said, Ino held on tight, hoping he would listen.

But, Shikamaru didn't wait for her to speak, "I have to go," he plainly said, "I'll see you at training tomorrow, Ino."

He made her let go and went off, sulking.

Regretting, Ino wasn't going to let Shikamaru get away that easily. She pulled herself up, brushed the dirt off her skirt and lamely ran after him down the hill.

"Shika! Wait, Shika!" she called out to Shikamaru, who was halfway down the hill.

Running down the hill, Ino kept on calling out to him as he simply disregarded her at the moment.

She lost her balance and found herself rolling down the hill roughly.

Shikamaru felt it and looked behind him. He found Ino rolling towards him. Quickly reacting, Shikamaru caught her, halting the bumpy ride down.

He helped her up, brushed some of the grass and dirt off of her and asked passively, "You okay?"

Ino nodded like a crying child then said, "Shika, I take it back! Everything! I don't want you to go!"

Shikamaru kept his expressionless face on and mumbled, "You told me that already. You don't want me to go, you say. I didn't want to, in the first place. But you sent me away."

He went on, "You said we had to break up, so we did. It changes a lot between us, yeah, obviously, but it doesn't change the way I feel towards you, Ino. And, we're still friends. Just… let me have some space to myself for the time being."

With that, Shikamaru left Ino on the hillside. "Oh," Shikamaru said one last thing, "By the way, I'll miss you."

Shikamaru gave her a smile, one that he had just strained to do just so that his sadness didn't show.

'I'll see her everyday, anyway…' he thought as he went on walking, 'It's not Ino that I'll miss. It's the love… the hugs… the kisses… the sweet talk…'

He tilted his head to keep any unnecessary crying from starting in the middle of the street, 'Humph… I'll miss everything we had…'

He couldn't prevent another beautiful memory from popping into his head, repeating itself:

"_Get down, Ino!" Shikamaru called from below._

_Ino had climbed a really, really tall tree then got stuck since she couldn't get down… and she was afraid of heights (A/C: I dunno if she really is)._

"_Shika-honey!" she screamed, "A little help here!"_

_Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru mumbled, "Troublesome woman…"_

_Enraged, Ino yelled down, "What did you call me, again?!"_

_He shook his head, concentrated his chakra onto the soles of his feet and shouted out before proceeding, "Hang on! I'm coming!"_

_Ino hung securely onto a thick branch of the tree, whimpering like a puppy. She didn't dare look down._

_When Shikamaru was already nearing her, he said, "Jump off that branch, Ino. I'll catch you, promise."_

_Ino uneasily moved farther and farther from the security of the branch she hung onto and sniveled, "You'd better…"_

_She braced herself then let herself drop from the branch with a yelp._

_Shikamaru barely missed her and when he had her in his arms, Shikamaru muttered, "Ino, I know that you could easily get down on your own…"_

_Caught red-handed, Ino blushed and sniggered, "Oh… You caught me. I just wanted to be in your arms, Shika. That's all. I was beginning to miss your embrace. Heehee…"_

_Shikamaru smirked and then rubbed his nose against hers lovingly, "Sly little schemer…" he whispered, "If you wanted me to hug you or something, give me the signal and I'll do it anytime."_

_Ino smiled and laughed, "Fine, fine. If that's so, then, what if I asked you to make me happy with just a few words?"_

"_Is that a dare?" Shikamaru joked._

_Still being carried by Shikamaru, Ino teasingly replied, "A dare __**and **__a favor you'd do for me. So… up for it?"_

"_How many words?" Shikamaru asked._

_Ino thought for a minute then said, "Minimum of two?" At that, Shikamaru nodded, "What do I get if I win or lose?"_

"_You'll find out if you do…" Ino teased._

_Shikamaru gently let her down then said, "A couple of words that'll make you happy, right?"_

_Ino eagerly waited for Shikamaru's words. Then, he said slowly:_

"_One day, I'll marry you…"_

_Her eyes grew then she squealed. Shikamaru chuckled, "Do I win?…"_

_Ino wrapped her arms around him then whispered, "Only if you meant what you said."_

_Shikamaru nodded and said, "Of course I mean it!" _

_Ino grinned ear to ear and almost went limp, "Oh my gosh, Shika… I can't wait!"_

_He gave her a light kiss on the lips and explained, "Once I think we're ready, alright?"_

Shikamaru ended the flashback hastily and mumbled to himself,

"Damn. This just had to happen when I already bought the ring…"

True as his words, the engagement ring sat on his desk, ready to be given to Ino.

But it seems that it's useless now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Reviews will help me improve so they're welcome. Thanks to anyone who does give me a review. Thanks for reading this.**


End file.
